


In Dreams

by castielshoneybee



Series: Dream a Little Dream [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreamsharing, F/M, Mild Smut, No wife, RPF, Soulmates, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Alternate universe where soulmates share dreams in the months leading up to their meeting.The reader has been dreaming about Jensen Ackles, but that's just because she's going to her first Supernatural convention, isn't it?





	1. Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is going to her first Supernatural convention, and begins to dream of Jensen.

You were on your back, lying on a picnic blanket and looking at the sky. Blue was giving way to gray as clouds rolled in.

 

“Looks like rain. We should probably pack up.” You turned your head. He was propped up on his elbow, grinning, his apple green eyes crinkling at the corners. “What?” He shook his head a little.

 

“Nothing. I just like looking at you.” You smiled, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. You parted them to allow his tongue in. The kiss was slow and sweet. He shifted, covering your body with his as the kiss deepened. You pushed your hands against his shoulders, breaking the kiss. 

 

“Was that a drop?”

 

“Don't care.” He nuzzled at your neck. That was definitely a raindrop. Suddenly, the skies opened. Rain pelted his back as he raised his head, looking down at you as laughter bubbled out of his throat. A drop of water dangled from the end of his nose for a moment before dropping onto your face. Giggles overtook both of you as he leaned in to give you another kiss. “Guess you were right about the rain.” You heard music coming from somewhere. As it got louder, everything started becoming fuzzy at the edges. You opened your eyes, groaning as you fumbled for your phone to silence the alarm. Dammit! That was just getting good. You dragged yourself out of bed and began your day, thoughts lingering on the dream. They'd been increasing and becoming more vivid. Eight months ago, you'd bought a ticket to your first Supernatural convention. The dreams had started shortly after. Apparently your subconscious was just as excited as you were to meet the boys, and especially Jensen. The dreams were always Jensen. Sometimes they were sexy, sometimes they were sweet, sometimes they were silly, and in one you even had a fight, but they were always Jensen. Two more weeks to go, and you'd finally get to meet him. You sat at your desk, coffee in hand, and opened your sketch book. Picking up a pencil, you began to draw.

 

****

 

This was it. The day had finally come. The con had been really fun so far. Karaoke was a blast, and the Louden Swain concert had been incredible, and your heart had pounded when Jensen took the stage. You wish you'd been able to afford a photo op, but you were okay with settling for an autograph. You took your place in line, clutching the sketch you'd chosen to have him sign. The wait felt like forever because, of course, you ended up near the very end, but you finally approached the table. Those mossy eyes, more vivid than in your dreams, looked up at you as you stood in front of him. He stared at you, mouth slightly open as if he were surprised. You broke the silence.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.” You pushed the sketch toward him. He took it without looking down at it, then asked your name. When you told him, he gave you a funny smile, then looked down at the paper in his hand. On it was a drawing of him, on his side on a picnic blanket, propped on his elbow and smiling. His face snapped up, eyes wide. “This is amazing.”

 

“Thanks.” He leaned over the drawing, writing quickly before handing it back to you with a smile. The person behind you jostled you a little, so you moved away from the table, clutching the drawing in your hand. You stopped a few feet away and finally looked down to see what he'd written.

 

_This was just before it started to rain, right?_

 

Your heart jumped into your throat. No. Those were just fangirl dreams. It couldn't be, could it? You turned around. Your eyes locked with his as he stared at you. At your slight nod, his face split into a grin and he stood up, opening his arms as he did. You flew across the floor, your feet carrying you faster than they ever had, and threw yourself into his arms. He gazed down at you, lifting his hand to brush a stray hair out of your face.

 

“You found me.” His voice was a whisper. You smiled and raised yourself up on your tiptoes to boldly press a small kiss to his lips. You could feel the eyes of the few people still waiting for autographs burning into you, but you didn't care. You'd found him, and this time, you didn't have to wake up.


	2. Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s side of the story

“Oh, God, Jensen, right there!” He leaned in to kiss her lips as he quickened his pace. Her moans drove him crazy. There was no sexier sound in the world. He began to lose himself, hips pumping as she arched beneath him on a scream, finding her release. He felt himself slipping past the point of no return...

“Jensen! Dude! Quit drooling, they need us on set!” Jensen’s head snapped up. He was in his trailer. Jared stood impatiently by the door.

“What the hell, man?” He blinked and rubbed his eyes. 

“Good dream?” Jared motioned with his head. Jensen looked down at the tent in his jeans.

“Fuck you, Moose.” He swung his legs to the floor and pushed himself off the bed, then followed Jared out the door.

“Seriously, though. Was it her?” Jensen nodded. He had told Jared about the dreams. He'd been having them for months.

“I know she’s the one, Jar, but I can't find her. I check every female face I pass on the street, at the store, in restaurants. They’re never her. Am I ever gonna find her, or am I just gonna be plagued by dreams of my soulmate for the rest of my life?” Jared stopped and put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Dude, you'll find her. The dreams don't lie. She's out there, trust me.” On a nod, he continued walking. With a sigh, Jensen followed him onto the soundstage.

****

Another convention. Photo sessions were fun. The fans had some pretty crazy ideas this time around. He looked at every face. None of them were her. At his panel and the Saturday Night Special he scanned the crowd, but there were so many faces. When it was time for autos, he took his place at the table, and he smiled at every woman who came through the line, but none of them were her.

****

The line was short, only a dozen or so people left. Jensen leaned down to scratch his ankle as the next person stopped in front of him. He sat up, then looked into familiar eyes. They were the eyes he'd been looking into for the better part of a year. His mouth suddenly wouldn't work. He stared at her, taking in all her features. They were familiar, but new at the same time. She smiled nervously. It was adorable. 

“Hi.” Her voice broke the spell.

“Hi.” He asked her name, and when she told him, it was like a song. His heart pounded. What if she didn't have the dreams? He'd never heard of that happening, but that doesn't mean it couldn't. What if she did, but rejected him? She slid a piece of paper across the table. He managed to tear his eyes away and look down. It was a pencil drawing of him, lying on a blanket. He knew that blanket. He'd dreamed of that blanket. He looked up at her. “This is amazing.”

“Thanks.” That shy smile again. He couldn't let her walk away. What could he say? Hey, I was wondering if maybe you were my soulmate? She would probably think he was crazy. The people behind her were getting impatient. He looked down at the drawing. The rain. He hastily scribbled, then handed it back to her. She moved away, but he ignored the person standing in front of him. He watched her walk a few feet, stop, and look down. He felt like he couldn't breathe. She turned, looking stunned, and then she nodded. His heart started to beat again. He stood and opened his arms, and she flew to him. He rested his cheek on her head for a moment, then looked down into her eyes. He hadn't had to find her after all. 

“You found me.” She leaned up, and all his doubt melted away at the touch of her lips to his. Jared was right. The dreams didn't lie.


End file.
